1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of portable devices for storing and dispensing two wire cables such as jumper cables to provide a compact package which protects against cable tangling and is particularly suitable for carrying in the trunk of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A substantial number of motorists carry jumper cables in the trunks of their cars, in anticipation of requiring an additional voltage source due to a weak or dead battery. Such jumper cables conventionally consist of relatively heavy gauge wire, one normally being colored red and the other black, with alligator type clips at the ends of both cables to interconnect the terminals of the weak battery to terminals of a live battery. Being relatively thick, such cables are rather difficult to store in a limited space in the trunk and always present a tangling problem.
This application has some features in common with my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,954, issued Aug. 11, 1981, and entitled "Rewinder Device".